Nikolaj Boyle
Nikolaj Boyle is the adopted son of Charles Boyle and Genevieve Mirren-Carter. In Bureau, it was announced by Genevieve through a phone call that she and Charles have successfully adopted a child. He was mentioned by name in Coral Palms Pt. 2 by Charles. Throughout the Series Season Four In [[Coral Palms Pt. 2|''Coral Palms Pt. 2]], Amy announces to Rosa, Gina, and Charles that she's allowed to write a one-page letter for Jake. Charles says she should tell Jake about his new son, Nikolaj. He also states a few facts about him: * He's four years old * He's from Latvia * He calls Charles "comrade" In [[Coral Palms Pt. 3|Coral Palms Pt. 3]], Charles insists on bringing a book to Florida that has 4000 essential pictures of Nikolaj he wants to show Jake. Charles records a video for Nikolaj in case he never sees him again. He also sings a song for Nikolaj. In [[The Night Shift|The Night Shift]], Jake interrupts a phone call wherein Charles is discussing mixing Nikolaj's medicine in his food if he doesn't want to take it. Charles wants to be able to go home before Nikolaj wakes up so he can make him breakfast. Jake comes around Charles' apartment and meets Nikolaj. It is revealed that Nikolaj knows Jake from Charles' stories and that Nikolaj loves trucks. By the end of the episode, Jake visits the Boyle residence once more with a toy garbage truck on hand to give to Nikolaj. After Nikolaj calls Jake silly, Charles has a dilemma whether to go and get his phone to capture the moment or stay watching so he won't miss anything between his best friend and son. In [[Monster in the Closet|Monster in the Closet]], ''Nikolaj is seen scared in his bedroom, claiming there's a monster in his closet. Charles assures him that monsters aren't real though Nikolaj insists that he saw it and it was big and hairy. To try and prove there was nothing in his closet, Charles opens it, only to find Pimento inside. In the briefing room, he tells everyone that after the incident with Pimento, Nikolaj claims he's too afraid to sleep. In [[Mr. Santiago|''Mr. Santiago]], Charles advises Jake to just be himself when he meets Amy's dad. Jake reacts negatively and asks Charles if that kind of logic is what he's teaching Nikolaj. Then, to stop Charles from killing the turkey, Gina names it Nikolaj so it would be harder for Charles to harm the bird. In [[Captain Latvia|Captain Latvia'']], Nikolaj is with Genevieve and Charles in the bullpen, Jake approaches them and Nikolaj offers him a cookie. Genevieve mentions that the potato brings out the vinegar in which Jake says aren't cookie things and returns it. It is mentioned that it was Nikolaj's first Christmas since the orphanage kept canceling it due to a blizzard, a fire, and lastly, famine. Charles also promised him a Captain Latvia action figure which was very difficult to get. While in the process to try and retrieve the action figure, Jake realizes that Charles should just head home and spend time with Nikolaj since that would be the best present to give him. Due to the drug ring, Jake wasn't able to retrieve the toy in mint condition. Jake then hands Charles an already wrapped gift by the end of the episode. In the next scene, it was revealed that it was a cop action figure which Nikolaj plays with in delight as he imitates Charles. While the rest of the squad are caroling, Nikolaj tells Charles that they are really bad singers. Running Gags Jake mispronouncing his name There are episodes where Jake tries to pronounce "Nikolaj" only to be corrected multiple times. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Secondary Characters